


coffee and milk

by russiazilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiazilla/pseuds/russiazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical coffee shop college AU. Marco works at a coffee shop. Jean goes there with the Trio and eventually becomes a regular, and probably not for the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee and milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamapurplesupervillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapurplesupervillain/gifts).



> writing long series things are hard. lily you better like this or I will end you.

Jean knows he’s overdressed the second Eren walks through the cafe door, Mikasa and Armin following close behind. He was a fool to think that a teaming up with Mikasa would allow a private study date, because Eren and Armin were in completely different departments. They’d all come from the same high school, but Eren had managed to get into RC Uni only by a sports scholarship, not that he was even that good at football but the recruiters apparently liked his “angry enthusiasm” for the sport, and then there was Armin who was in some kind of accelerated neuroscience program. Jean had taken the relatively easier way out, finding to his delight that Mikasa, his old high school crush, had also decided to major in economics, and they were now supposed to do a partner project together.

“There’s this nice place,” Mikasa had admitted when Jean asked when and where to meet to work. She didn’t say anything about bringing along Armin and the biggest dumbass in the world. He should have known.

"Hey Mikasa, hey Armin," Jean greets, and grudgingly, "Hey Eren."

"Hi Jean," Mikasa answers. "Have you ordered?"

Jean shrugs, noticing the way Eren rolls his eyes as he pulls out a chair. "Not yet. I just got here a few minutes ago myself." He gestures at the counter, where three employees appear to be chatting amongst themselves.

When the three have settled in and Mikasa's gotten her laptop out, one waiter approaches the table. He looks familiar, but Jean doesn't remember where from. Kind of short, dark hair and a plain, freckled face. Maybe Jean’s seen him around on campus.

"Hi there," the waiter starts, taking a small notebook and a pen from his apron. "Oh hey, Armin. Didn't know you knew about this place."

"Didn't know you worked here, Marco," Armin replies. “I’ve never seen you out of shop class.”

"Yeah, it's part-time work," Marco laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don’t really go out much otherwise. So, do you guys, uh, want anything?"

Since when did Armin take shop? But Jean’s definitely seen this Marco on campus somewhere, somehow. “A black coffee, thanks,” he blurts out, half trying to impress Mikasa. And because Jean really can’t stand straight black coffee, he adds, “And maybe a slice of raisin bread,” as a distraction from the coffee taste.

Mikasa orders lemon ginger tea for herself and Eren, and Eren tacks on an egg bagel. Armin justs asks for orange juice.

“Sure thing,” Marco says, repeating the orders one more time. “It’ll be right out.”

Jean watches Marco walk away and hand the order slip to a short blond girl behind the counter, who gets started on the drinks. Marco meanwhile greets another customer at the register, giving that customer a really nice smile-

“Let’s get started, Jean,” Mikasa interrupts. “What was our topic again?”

Jean pulls out his class binder and flips through the loose pages. He should really organize. “I think it was something about how technology negatively affects the industry, and stuff like that.”

“Okay, that’s why I asked Armin to come with.”

“Uh, that’s not really what I’m studying,” Armin falters when Mikasa gives him her famous empty glare. “I mean, I’ll help.”

“And Eren?” Jean accuses. He finally finds the project guidelines, folded and stuffed in a mass of notes. “I’m pretty sure Eren isn’t going to add anything.”

“Hey, can’t a guy enjoy some time out with his sister?”

“That’s weird,” Jean mutters. He feigns interest in his scribbled notes in an attempt to ignore Eren’s angry and intense stare.

Another few futile minutes of staring at his notes go by, and Jean is forced to take out his embarrassingly old Dell Inspiron 6000, which admittedly had served him well over the years although he’d run out of hard drive space maybe five years back. Compared to Mikasa’s latest and lightest model of Macbook, his laptop was like a large and clumsy titan. Jean knows he heard Eren snicker as the thing started up.

Marco returns with a tray while Jean is searching for the wifi connection. “It’s ‘Reiss Café’, and the password is ‘ymirwashere’. Uh, Y-M-I-R,” Marco says while leaning dangerously over Jean to set down napkins, cups, and plates. At Jean’s sidelong glance, he adds, “Ymir changed it a while ago when she was here, and no one knew how to change it back to what it was before so we just left it.”

“Thanks.” Jean is still eyeing the incredible proximity of Marco’s apron. “This is a nice place, though.”

“You think so?” Marco says happily, finally drawing back and tucking the empty tray under his arm. “We’re only a little over a year old, so we’ve grown a lot. Krista – she’s the owner’s daughter, at the counter there – Krista’s really popular, so we have some regulars who come just to see her.”

Jean follows Marco’s line of vision to take another look at the short blonde girl. She certainly did have a goddess-like air about her.

“Well, anyway, I gotta get back,” Marco shrugs. “Just call if you need anything else.”

When Jean turns his attention back to his table mates, he finds that Mikasa has already opened up and shared to him a Google doc, and that Eren’s egg bagel is already almost entirely gone. Armin had somehow gotten hold of Jean’s terrible notes and was looking them over disapprovingly.

“Can you even-”

“No,” Jean cuts off quickly. He doesn’t want to know what Armin was going to ask, because he definitely can’t even anything. By the way Mikasa stares at the blank Google doc, she doesn’t seem to know what she’s doing either. They were probably going to be screwed for this project.

“Here, give me those.” Eren grabs the papers from Armin and scans them over. “Why don’t you guys start with how technology dependence affects people’s everyday life and social interaction? I always see those kinds of headlines in the newspaper.”

Mikasa nods sagely, re-adjusts her perpetual maroon scarf, and says, “I was just thinking of that.”

Right. This was going to be one long day.


End file.
